Somebody To You
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Jack loves Elsa but she's with someone else. Elsa loves her life but longs for an adventure. Can two neighbors find what they seek?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa and Jack.

**The Strangest things in life, are the things that make us crazy.**

Ch. 1

Jack was hanging out with his friends. hiccup, Susan and Astrid.

While he sat with them he looked over and saw Elsa with her sister Anna, Rapunzel, and Surprisingly, Tadashi.

They were family friends. But Jack lived next door.

Elsa and Tadashi have been dating for a year now and is boiled Jack's blood to his core/heart.

"You okay man?" Hiccup asked.

Looking over again they all began to walk away.

"Yeah. i'm fine man." Jack said.

Hiccup raised a brow. "Your lying again."

"What?" Jack played it off like he wasn't.

"What's happening now?" Susan asked.

"Jack's drooling over Elsa again." Hiccup said.

Never trust ANYONE with your biggest secrets. _(No joke. Real life lesson and advice from Star.)_

"Are you kidding me?" Astrid asked rolling her eyes.

"Sorry if I'm not dating anyone like you two are." Jack said looking to Hiccup and Astrid.

Susan giggled. She refused to date.

Astrid hasn't told anyone WHO she's been dating the past few months, but Hiccup, everyone knew he was dating Merida.

She is like the tom-boy of the school.

"Jack. You love Elsa. No joke. Just go talk to her at least. become friends." Hiccup said.

Susen agreed. "Becoming friends will get you closer to her."

"But if she's dating someone she won't see ME." Jack said.

All three groaned.

Jack was always creating drama. But he did have a point. If Elsa is dating Tadashi, then she won't bother with seeing Jack more then what he would lover her to see.

Elsa Snow.

The queen of the school dating the smartest man in the school.

No joke. The king and queen are smart people. Geeks!

Anna and Rapunzel giggled behind them both as they walked.

"Your going to love the new game system I got." Hiro spoke.

Elsa giggled. "I can't wait to see you beat Tadashi at it then." Elsa wasn't a gamer, but she oved seeing everyone else playing and yelling. It was like reality TV for her.

Her phone vibrated.

Pulling it out she groans as she knew who was calling.

"Yes, Olaf." It was her and Anna's little brother.

"I was hoping you'd be home for dinner tonight. It's Anna's turn to cook." Olaf reminded her.

"Yes. We'll be home this time. And will pick up something to cook." Elsa said.

"Shoot!" Anna whispered but not quiet enough for Elsa not to hear.

"I'll call you when we're on our way. Just an hour at Tadashi's and will be home." Elsa said.

"You be home by 6 then. I'll keep an EYE on the TIME. Or I'm calling North!" Olaf threatened.

Elsa felt chills down her spin.

"Got it. Love you." Elsa said hanging up.

"What time?" Anna asked.

"6. Or feel North's wrath." Elsa said.

Anna shook her head. "That's no good. We better get to the store then before heading over." Anna said.

"We can stop. The games can wait." Tadashi said.

Hiro frowned a little. Elsa smiled. "Your the best." She said.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa and Jack.

**The Strangest things in life, are the things that make us crazy.**

Ch. 2

Jack made it in time for school before the bell rang.

"Your late." Said North.

"I'm not. SIR!" He snapped.

Jack sat in his seat and to his surprise, it was Next to Elsa Snow.

"Class. We are doing a trust exercise today. Which will only take like 10-15 minutes of class then we'll go over with your partner why you either trusted them or not." North spoke.

Jack relaxed a little. There wasn't anyway he's be teamed up with Elsa. North always let everyone draw names. Game of chance was his favorite thing.

Once everyone pulled a name, which was every girl in the class, Elsa walked to Jack's desk.

"Jack Frost?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like were partners for the day." Elsa said. Showing that she pulled his name out of the hat.

Jack kept from jumping up and falling out of his seat.

"M-me?" Unbelievable.

"Elsa Snow." She said.

"Jack Frost." He said again. "Let's get started.

The easy trust test was the falling back and hoping for the other person to catch you.

Elsa went first in falling while Jack caught her.

Hiccup had Moana, and Merida was with Flynn.

Rapunzel was never caught by her partner which was Hans.

Both Elsa and Jack glared at him. He laughed every time.

It was just terrible.

"HANS!" North yelled. "OUT SIDE! NOW!" He yelled more louder.

And that brought Rapunzel to Moana and her sharing Hiccup.

"Switch!" North shouted as class continued.

Soon Jack was falling and Elsa catching him.

Elsa did ever time. He closed his eyes thinking he's fall on his back but Elsa was right there.

"Okay! let's talk with your partner and see why you trust your partner and yourself." North said.

North sat with Rapunzel to talk about Hans.

Moana and Hiccup were being all laughs and giggles.

Merida and Flynn just stared at each other waiting for the first person to speak.

"Well, I would say," Elsa spoke first. "I trusted you because you have something, sweet about you. You are the kind hearted and trusting person. Your honest with yourself, and you are vary childish but that's what hakes you so fun and enjoyable and happy. Smiling everywhere and making everyone else smile too." Elsa finished.

Jack took a breath. Now, it was his turn.

"Elsa. You are the most beautiful, daring, smiling, sparking star in all existence." Jack closed his eyes. "You make everyone smile, feel like they mater, have a heart of gold, help when needed, will protect your family and friends, and have good judgment." Mostly that was aimed for Hans. "But, you also, have this...love in you, that every person sees and knows about you. You are pure and honest and trustful. You bring peace to everyone." Jack finished taking another deep breath.

Elsa didn't know what to say about it.

"Great! And class is over!" North shouted. "I'll see you all tomorrow." He said.

Everyone gathered their bags and were all out. Including Jack who was being chanced by hiccup and Flynn.

"Elsa?" Moana spoke. 'Are you okay? Vanellpoe's waiting for us at the library."

Elsa nodded. "Yes. i'm...awestruck. I'm coming though."

"What did Jack say about you?" Merida asked.

Elsa couldn't even repeat those words. They were so... "Speechless."

End of 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa and Jack.

**The Strangest things in life, are the things that make us crazy.**

Ch. 3

Jack met up with Hiccup and Astrid. They were heading out for dinner after school had ended.

"This is going to be epic!" Hiccup said.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I know man!" Jack said back.

The two were excited for the new game that was coming out. It's like D&D but on the Play Station. But it's not really D&D.

"You boys and your games." Astrid said.

Astrid played games too, but nothing too big like what the boys did.

"Come on. This is HUGE!" Jack said.

"As huge as you finally talking to Elsa?" Astrid asked.

"I heard about class." She added.

Hiccup was going to be teasing him now.

"It's not a big deal. She's with her friends right now anyway. I'm with mine. We are from two different worlds. Somebody like her and me, we could never be." Jack said.

"You just sounded like Bunny." Hiccup snorted.

Jack whacked Hiccup upside the head.

"Not funny." Jack said.

"Yeah. That was way low." Astrid agreed.

Hiccup frowned. "Astrid why?"

With Elsa and her friends...

"He said all that?" Merida was shocked.

"I need Jack Frost in my life." Moana smirked.

"Moana. Merida. It's me. And it's Jack. Besides, I'm with Tadashi. And Jack has a girlfriend." Elsa said.

"Who on earth told you that? Hiccup and Astrid are dating sure, but Jack Frost isn't dating anyone." Merida said.

"How on earth do you know that?" Moana asked.

"Vanellope and I talk. She's learning the whole dating thing. besides, she and I are trying to tag team dated."

"You mean double date?" Elsa corrected.

Marida and Moana sighed.

"In any case, Jack Frost is single." Merida said.

"In that case," Moana smirked. "I'll ask him out." Moana said getting up suddenly.

"What" Merida and Elsa asked confused.

Till they saw Jack, Hiccup, and Astrid walk in.

"What?" Elsa wasn't sure why but she was feeling uneasy.

"Hey Jack." Moana said payfully.

"Hey, Moana, Right?"

"Yes. I was wondering, would you like to...go. Out with me?" She asked putting the tips of her fingers together.

Jack raised a brow. Hiccup was scoffing behind his hand with Astrid.

Till, "Sure. Why not." Jack smiled.

"WHAT?!" Astrid, Elsa, Hiccup and Merida all shouted.

"Yes. Thank you. I promise you won't regret it." Moana said kissing his cheek.

She walked back over to her friends.

"Jack. What on earth was that?" Astrid asked.

Jack shrugged. "Elsa and I will never be. But I can't say, I won't end up alone." He smirked.

Hiccup sighed feeling like this won't end well.

"Moana! Why?" Merida demanded.

Moana was smiling. "Elsa has Tadashi, you are going to be dating random people with Vanellope, and now, i have Jack Frost. Now, we all have someone." She said giggling.

Elsa wasn't happy at all. Why was this? Was she jealous? Of Moana or of Jack?

End of 3


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa and Jack.

**The Strangest things in life, are the things that make us crazy.**

Ch. 4

After Yeasterday, Elsa was still stumped.

She was so mad.

Even seeing the pictures of the bowling night with Hiccup and Astrid were upsetting.

"Elsa?" Anna knocked on her door.

Elsa threw her phone at a pillow and flopped down at the foot of her bed.

"What's wrong?"

Elsa pointed to her phone.

Anna picked it up and saw all over it was Hiccup and Astrid with Jack and Moana all bowling.

"So? You and Tadashi could go and do that." Anna said.

"Did you not SEE?" Elsa asked.

Olaf walked in. "See what?"

Anna handed him the phone.

Olaf gasped. "JACK AND MOANA! Oh no. This will just not due. I'm calling in Fifi, Gigi, and The three sisters." Olaf said.

"Fairy godmother. Genie. and Flora, Fauna, and Mary-weather." Anna corrected him.

But he was already gone. Elsa groaned and flopped her face back down.

"Elsa. Aren't you happy for Moana?" Anna asked.

"I should but...I don't." Elsa sighed.

"Are you by chance jealous?" Anna smirked a little.

But it went away fast when Elsa looked at her all serious.

"No! Elsa! You can't!"

"I KNOW! Why do you think I'm in such pain right now?!" Elsa raised her voice.

"What about Tadashi?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed. "Anna. I love him. You know that. But I just can't get Jack out. Remember what i told you the other day about what he said to me?"

Anna nodded.

"That's why. Everything he said was...me." Elsa said.

Anna sighed this time. "You've been hit with an arrow of LOVE." Anna said.

"But I love Tadashi."

"It's possible to love more then one person." Anna said.

"No. I LOVE Tadashi. He's my one. Jack is...Just a fling. A crush. It will eventually go away." Elsa said. "Right?"

Anna shrugged. "Maybe. But if it doesn't...Then you and Tadashi will need to have a talk." Anna said.

Elsa nodded. "I know. I need to sort this out for myself." Elsa said.

Elsa then got a message.

"Who is that?" Anna asked. As Anna read the message.

**Tick. Tock. The time has come.**

**Tick. Tock. It's time for fun.**

**Tick. Tock. 10 are foes.**

What on earth was this message?

Elsa ignored it. Tossing her phone.

"Wrong number. Whatever. It's a terrible prank." She said.

"Let's go. We need to have dinner." Anna said.

As the girls went down stairs.

Meanwhile...

"She's got it. But she's no idea." Said a voice.

"Excellent." Said another.

"All 10 of them WILL DIE!" The third voice said and laughed.

"What do we do about the others?" Asked the first voice.

"Don't matter." Said the second one.

"As long as I get the golden child. As long as I have HER, we'll be just fine. And I'll have my BRIDE." Said the third voice.

"And the guardian?"

"I WANT HIS HEAD!"

End of 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa and Jack.

**The Strangest things in life, are the things that make us crazy.**

Ch. 5

Jack dropped off Moana at home then headed to his place.

"Jack!" Jack's younger sister came running to hug him. "Hello Sis." Jack said.

"Jack. Your home. How was the bowling date?" Tooth asked.

Baby T, flew up to his face with a grumpy look. "It was...fine. T. Come on. It was just me with friends." Jack said.

She crossed her tiny arms. "Okay. And possible girlfriend. Happy?"

Baby T nodded and flew back up stairs.

"It was all good then? North, Bunny, and Sandy all stayed up waiting for you. Their up in the "business room" as they call it." Tooth said.

"Thanks. You finish helping Tooth and I'll be waiting to tell you how I won at bowling against Hiccup, as a bed time story." Jack said to his sister.

Pippa nodded and finished helping Tooth.

Jack found the three older men, sort of men, in the one room. Asleep.

Jack sighed. They had another poker game again. And drank WAY too much.

Jack cleaned up around them just to keep the room from smelling in the morning.

Once Jack picked up the bottles, he threw them out the back window which is the secret bin for beer or wine bottles that these three love to drink.

Jack felt a little ashamed of them. But their he's family. And they took him and Pippa in after their parents died.

"Jack?" And there Pippa stood.

"I'll be right there. Let me finish cleaning." Jack said to her.

She went to her room waiting for Jack.

As Jack came in she smiled. "Let me tell you a story." And Jack's bowling story was a funny hour long story.

With Elsa the message stayed with her.

She woke up from her sleep feeling uneasy. Was she being watched?

Looking around, there wasn't anything out of place.

Checking the window, she got up and opened the window and looked around outside.

"I must be losing my mind." Elsa sighed as she closed the window and crawled back into bed.

A shadow moved over the window, covering Elsa's room in total darkness.

Elsa looked around and the shadow was gone. With only a little laughter echoing all around.

"ANNA!" Elsa ran for her sisters room.

"Elsa? What is it?" Anna asked.

"I think something is here. In the house." Elsa said.

Anna got up and checked the place out. Running outside, the whole yard was, "What on earth?"

It was covered in some black snow. But it wasn't ash nor snow. Soot?

"I'm calling the police." Anna said.

"I'm calling Tadashi and Hiro. Seeing if we can stay there for the night. Or maybe two." Elsa said.

As Jack finished the story and Pippa was sound asleep he headed for his own bed. "Good night." He said.

Until...

"JACK!" North came busting in. "We have a problem! Black sand!"

Jack knew what that meant. "Pitch Black."

"Or worse." Tooth said.

"Let's go!" Bunny shouted.

And so, they all headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa and Jack.

**The Strangest things in life, are the things that make us crazy.**

Ch. 6

Once Jack and the other guardians arrived,

"Jack?" Elsa couldn't beileve she was seeing Jack Frost. He was a part of the guardians?

"Elsa. You..." Jack didn't know ELSA made the call. If he knew, he would have stayed home. Maybe.

Both were awkward.

"Jack. You know her?" North asked.

"Miss Snow. We are the guardians. Please explain what you saw here." Bunny spoke.

"Yes. Sorry. Up this way." Elsa lead the way to her room.

"So, your Jack Frost. My sister told me about you. And she was seeing you all over the facebook and things. With Hiccup and Astrid, and Moana." Anna, Elsa's little sister spoke.

"Yes. I was on a date. Of sorts." Jack said.

Anna raised a brow. "Sorts?"

"Yeah. Moana asked me to hang out. And I knew Hiccup and Astrid do bowling night. I just asked if I could join and bring Moana." Jack explained.

Anna sighed. "I see. Well, don't hurt Moana. Or Elsa will hurt you." Anna said.

"What did you see or hear?" Jack asked.

"I didn't. I was asleep. Then Elsa comes in my room, says something is outside the house, we head to the door to run and, then we see all this, black snow outside. But it wasn't snow. So, Elsa told me to call you guys. Which I didn't know YOU were a part of. But yes. And Elsa called Tadashi to see if we could stay over there." Anna explained.

Jack nodded. "Okay. Well, this is black SAND. Not snow. And it's Pitch Black's work." Jack explained. "He's a vary big bad person and an evil guardian. So, he's after you or Elsa for some reason. And we'll get to him and stop him." Jack said.

Anna nodded. "Thanks Jack. You really are a sweet guy."

"Elsa say that?" He guessed.

"Yes. And she's right. You do leave people speechless." Anna winked and went inside.

"Jack. What's going on? Is this something to do with-"

"Tooth. Please. Don't." Jack said before she could say the word crush.

Jack never told any other person except for his friends. Non of the guardians knew anything. Till now. Tooth had guessed but didn't tell the others.

"Oh. Elsa Snow." Tooth said. She gave Jack a thumbs up and headed inside.

Jack followed her rolling his eyes.

"And then, my window was covered in black. I was in darkness. But only for a moment. When I could see outside, I ran to get Anna and we could get out of the house. Then we found all that, black sand, out on the front lawn." Elsa was explaining.

"Elsa? Anna?" Olaf spoke all tired like her just woke up.

"And you were leaving your brother here." Bunny said.

"Olaf." Anna picked him up."

"We were going to fight. Believe it or not I have known to fight." Anna said.

"And I have my magic." Elsa said. "Look. What is going on?"

And the Pitch Black possible theory was coming back around.

Jack hated this.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa and Jack.

**The Strangest things in life, are the things that make us crazy.**

Ch. 7

"And that's what?" Merida asked.

Elsa sighed having to explain what she was told last night.

"So, Pitch Black's target might be me." Elsa said.

"I'm staying with Tadashi and Hiro. Anna and Olaf love it." Elsa explained for maybe the fourth time.

"Man. I'm so sorry." Merida said.

They both went quiet when Moana sat down.

"Hey girls. You will not believe the fun time I have last night." She said.

But both girls glared. "What?" Moana asked.

And Elsa explained for the FIFTH time now.

"What? Elsa! I'm so sorry. How is Olaf and Anna?" She asked.

"They are fine. Tadashi loves to help me out." Elsa smiled.

"Yes. He is a sweetheart." Merida said.

"By any chance," Moana spoke. "Did you get this wire message? I got this message on my Twitter."

**"You fight for the fear, you'll love what you love."**

"What on earth?" Merida questioned while reading it.

Elsa read it over and over. She didn't want to talk about how she got hers.

"No." Was all she said.

"This is so bizarre! And this was on Twitter?" Merida asked.

"Yeah. I thought it was Flynn or Kristoff playing a trick. But it's not. I asked." Moana said.

"Tick. Tock. The time has come.

Tick. Tock. It's time for fun.

Tick. Tock. 10 are foes."

Remembering her own message she got on her phone. Elsa couldn't shake the feeling that this had everything to do with her.

"What if this...is all about my powers?" Elsa asked.

"Pitch? It could be. But he would have taken you already, right?" Moana asked.

"Not really." Merida spoke. "If he was waiting for the right time to get you where it hurts, he'd be getting Tadashi, or Anna. He's trying to scare you. Make you fear and run." Both girls looked to her.

"What? I am in Pixar's special class. We have to understand our enemies." Merida said.

The Pixar groups did have that special class. Unlike most Disney.

"Okay. So, he's after you for your power." Moana said.

"Or could be after you for a different reason. Like trying to get you, to hurt someone else." Merida said.

"Like who? Anna? Tadashi?" Elsa wasn't in the mood for this.

"I was thinking one of the guardians." Merida said.

Moana was shocked. "Jack Frost? Sure they have similar powers, but why go after Elsa?"

Merida rolled her eyes. "It's just that, he's always liked you Elsa." Merida said. "Remember what he said about you in class? That might be because he has a crush on you."

Elsa snorted a little. "He's a guardian. He and I are from different worlds."

"He agreed to date me. I don't think he cares. Or he would have refused." Moana pointed out.

Elsa sighed. "He and I are vary different." Elsa said.

Tadashi however, heard what she said. With a sigh. "Elsa Snow. You have no idea." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa and Jack.

**The Strangest things in life, are the things that make us crazy.**

Ch. 8

Jack was helping his sister to school when he get's a message.

"Jack. It's Hiccup. You need to get over to the school now."

Jack read it twice before flying all the way to the school.

"Hiccup?" He called.

"In here." Hiccup said. He was in the lunch room.

"What the heck is it?" Jack asked.

"I heard about Elsa's house and Pitch." Hiccup said.

"Okay? So?"

"Dude! This is serious. Look. After bowling Astird and I ran into I don't know what. But it nearly killed Toothless." Hiccup said.

"What?"

"He's fine now. My parents are caring for him. But I don't think this is all about Pitch. What if it's all the villains." Hiccup said.

"Like Hans? Mother Gothel. Mel-whatever. The evil queen, Hearts and Hook?" Jack asked.

Hiccup nodded.

"What makes you think it's all the villains working together?" Jack asked.

Hiccup pulled out Astrid's old camera.

"You still have that junk."

Hiccup pulled up the pictures on the camera.

One was Mother Gothel talking with Hades.

Another was Hans shaking hands with Scar.

But the last one, was Pitch, with the Shadow man.

"Oh no. But where are they?" Jack asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "Wherever all the villains love to hide out." Hiccup said.

Jack sighed. The evil cave. Which was supposed to be inside Ursula's lair.

"Crap." Jack said.

"What do we do? If all the villains are lose, and up to no good, that leads you, and the other guardians to leave town." Hiccup said.

Jack sighed. He hated it when this happened.

"I know. And my sister," Who would care for her when he's gone?

"I know man. I'm here for you. You know that." Hiccup said.

"Thanks man." Jack said.

"Let's get going. We better-"

"Frost." And there was Tadashi.

Jack never liked being called "Frost" for any reason.

"What?" He asked. Not being thrilled of hearing that tone.

"Is Elsa in danger?" He asked.

Jack didn't need to answer that. "I think you already know." Hiccup said.

Tadashi sighed. "I'm here to help. Anything. Just tell me." He said suddenly.

"Wait. What? Why?" Jack asked. Not expecting Tadashi of all people.

"Because, I love Elsa. And I will do EVERYTHING and ANYTHING to protect her." Tadashi said.

Sure Jack loved Elsa too. But Tadashi, he really loved her. If he hadn't met Elsa, back then...maybe Tadashi wouldn't even be in this mess. Neither would Elsa.

Why did he have to help her when she was young. And she sadly doesn't even remember him.

All their memories. Erased. All because... "Darn Trolls." Jack mumbled. "Fine. Come with us. We'll explain everything we have." Jack said.

Tadashi nodded and followed.

"You really love her." Jack said.

Tadashi nodded. "But..I don't think she loves me back." He said.

Both Hiccup and Jack froze.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

Tadashi just shrugged. "Something about her. It's like she's...not herself. Like she's just...she's holding back. Everything she feels, she's not telling. Even Anna thinks so. And they are sisters." Tadashi says.

Jack knows their sister bond is more stronger then any romantic love. But this was way too wired.

"Fear does that." Jack said. But a fear of WHAT?


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa and Jack.

**The Strangest things in life, are the things that make us crazy.**

Ch. 9

Elsa walked with the girls till she ran into Astrid.

"Elsa. Do you mind if I talk to you." She asked.

"I'll catch up with you girls later." Elsa said to Merida and Moana.

As they left, Elsa turned to Astrid.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Hiccup took my camera. And I think- WE think that it's not just Pitch Black after you. We saw a few of the other villains together, and...I also happen to know where they all might be hanging out." She explained.

Elsa nodded. "I do to. If it wasn't for me and Anna, Hans wouldn't be married to Ursula." Elsa explained.

"What? That was you?!" Astrid asked out of shock.

"Yea. I happen to be close with a few of the villains." Elsa said.

"Then we better get to Ursula's cave. Cause I think Jack and Hiccup are going to investigate all of them." Astird said.

Elsa nodded and they girls raced to try and beat the boys.

With the boys,

Jack, Hiccup and Tadashi were already in the cave seeing all the villains having a...Party?"

"Well, look who came to the party." Hades spoke.

"What is all this?" Hiccup asked.

"A wedding celebration. Come to congratulate the lucky couple?" Hans spoke.

"Who?!" Tadashi asked.

"Me." Gothel spoke with her arm hooked to Clayton's.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't know. I'll make sure Jane and Tarzan know of the news." Jack said.

"And Rapunzel." Gothel added.

"Yes. And Rapunzel." Not like she'd care.

"Why are you trying to hide Pitch Black?" Tadashi asked.

"Pitch Black?" Hades laughed. "Doc! These guys are looking for Pitch Black!" He shouted.

Dr. Facilier was up on the second floor. "This place was smaller last I came." Hiccup said.

"No. It's bigger then when I was here." Jack scoffed.

"Well. Frost. Good to see you. How's the lady Frost?" Facilier asked.

"I'm not in the mood. Where is Pitch Black?" Jack asked.

"He's not here. We kicked him out. NO ONE, messes with the Shadow man!" He said.

Jack looked to Hans for the meaning. "Gambling game. It was him, Pitch, me, Gothel, and Scar. Pitch cheated, Scar and I caught him, and Doc here, went a little crazy. So, he's not allowed her anymore." Hans told him.

"I see." Jack said.

"Then if that's the case, Pitch isn't possibly plotting with you all over, getting Queen Elsa and Princess Anna scared?" Tadashi asked.

"What? Someone is messing with Elsa?" Half of the villains asked out of surprise.

"SCAR!" Hans yelled.

"Don't look at me!" The evil lion snapped.

"All of you just stop." Jack shouted.

"Look, If Pitch isn't here, then there is no need to worry." He said.

"Easy for you to say." It was Jafar who spoke. "YOU haven't met an amazing women because of that Snow Queen." He said.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"You don't know?" Hand asked.

"What are you all talking about?" Jack asked.

"If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have the best man right here with me." Ursula said sitting next to Hans.

"Say that again?" Tadashi asked.

Jack shook his head. What was going on?

"NO ONE MOVE OR DO ANYTHING!" And there she was.

"Elsa!"

"Elsa?"

"Astrid?"

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid giggled.

Elsa and Jack were staring at each other.

"Well, this is going to be awkward." Tadashi said.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa and Jack.

**The Strangest things in life, are the things that make us crazy.**

Ch. 10.

_Jack shook his head. What was going on?_

_"NO ONE MOVE OR DO ANYTHING!" And there she was._

_"Elsa!"_

_"Elsa?"_

_"Astrid?"_

_"Hey Hiccup." Astrid giggled._

_Elsa and Jack were staring at each other._

_"Well, this is going to be awkward." Tadashi said._

"What are you- You come here and TALK to them?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Of course. Just because HANS tried to kill me and Anna, don't mean I'm going to be just like them and not be nice. Anna was the one who started me on it. And I've considered a few of them, alright."

"Like who?" Jack asked.

"Hades one. He's very rock and roll for a god of death." Elsa said.

"And?" Hiccup said.

"Facilier is a good man. As long as he's not talking to his "friends" that is." Elsa said. "And by the way, you still own me money for your little gambling tips." Elsa pointed to him.

"Ah. Yes. How much was it again?" He asked.

"300." Elsa said.

"Holy-"

"Elsa. You talk with villains. Do you have any idea how bad that sounds?" Tadashi asked.

"What? What are you doing here Tadashi?"

"He wants to be your hero." Jack said crossing his arms.

"Sounds like someone id a little bitter." Hans whispered.

Jack glared at him.

"Tadashi. I don't need you being a hero." Elsa said.

"Come on."

"No!" Elsa snapped.

Then it was all silent.

"We better just go. Pitch isn't here. If you see or hear from him, you let ME know." Jack said to all of them.

With a couple of nods, Jack and Hiccup began to walk out.

Tadashi walked behind them and Astrid and Elsa followed behind.

They soon got home.

"I can't believe this. I don't need some HERO." Elsa spoke.

"I just wanted to help." Tadashi said.

Jack sighed. "Look. He loves you Elsa. He just wants to prove that to you." He told her.

Elsa crossed her arms uncomfortably. "I didn't want him too. I DON'T want him to. I am not a damsel in distress." She said.

"No one is saying that." Astrid said.

"Can tell you right now, I'm more of the damsel then Astrid is." Hiccup said trying to cheer Elsa up.

"Not helping." Jack growled.

"Thanks for trying." Elsa said walking up to her house.

"Where is Anna?" Astrid asked.

"She's with Rapunzel. I'm sure-"

As Elsa opened the door, a explosion happened.

Elsa was out cold. Jack quickly frost most the fire as best as he could.

Reaching Elsa he picked her up and carried her away.

Signaling the other guardians.

"Jack! Where is Tadashi?!" Hiccup asked.

Jack looked back to the house. He was inside. Whoever did this, wasn't Pitch. It was someone else. And more dangerous then any of the villains.

Elsa woke up in the hospital. Slowly looking around she saw Anna and Hiro next to her.

"Elsa. Oh thank goodness." Anna said.

"Anna? What-happened?" Elsa asked.

Hiro walked out of the room with more tears.

Flynn and Rapunzel were in the hallway with Astrid.

"Anna." Elsa didn't like this.

"I'm SO sorry Elsa."

Elsa began to cry. Knowing exactly what happened. Tadashi was dead. And it was all her fault.


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa and Jack.

**The Strangest things in life, are the things that make us crazy.**

Ch. 11.

The funural was alright. Elsa just tried not to cry so much as she did in the hospital.

They found Tadashi's body. He tried to get out of the house before it went off.

But it was all burnt up.

Elsa wiped more tears from her eyes.

Anna put a hand on her shoulder.

Far back, Jack and Hiccup stood off, watching from a distance.

"This needs to end." Jack said.

"How? We don't know who did this." Hiccup said.

Well, Jack and the other guardians are going to find out.

Then three phones buzzed.

**"One is down. Oh how sad. Nine more to go. Just to bad. Who will be next? No one knows. Except me. The Shadow Queen."**

Who the heck?

"Shadow queen?" Hiccup was comfused. Then their phones went off once more. But with numbers.

**Jack: Number 2**

**Hiccup: Number 4**

"What is this Jack?" Hiccup asked.

Jack was scared to answer. But it was his best friend.

"I think, Tadashi was 10. That makes us target number, 4," Pointing to Hiccup. "And 2." To himself now.

"Then, who are all the other numbers? 9,8,7,6,5,,3, and 1?" Hiccup asked.

Jack turned to see Elsa.

It was possible she was one. It might explain why she's been a target from the start.

"Elsa is one of them. But the other's I don't know." Jack said.

"That's not good." Hiccup said.

Jack nodded. This had to come to an end.

For Elsa, her phone said almost the same thing.

**Elsa: Number 1. I'll be waiting for you, my pretty one.**

Elsa felt the hair on her neck stand up. She didn't like this. Tadashi was one of ten. And so was she. She was to be the very last target. Or victim of whatever this game was.

"Elsa." Looking up it was Jack.

"Hey."

"I'm very sorry. But I do want you to know, I'll find out who did this. And make them pay." Jack said.

Why had Elsa always felt something for him? She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Thank you Jack. I could use a friend right now."

"Elsa. I'm leaving."

That's not what she wanted.

"Sorry. But us guardians, we need to leave and go around the world to find out what's going on. I'll try to be back as soon as I can. Just, know I am coming back." Jack told her.

Elsa only could nod. But her heart was breaking even more.

As Jack said goodbye he was gone.

Who knows when he's return. But when he does, Elsa will be ready to have a fight of her own.

"Anna. Were going home."

"Okay Elsa. Why do you have that look in your eyes?"

"Because I want a fight." Elsa was going to get it. For Tadashi. And herself.

**AN-And that's the end of the first act.**

**It'll be a while before I can come back to this, so it's going on a ****hiatus**** till I can figure out where I want to take this, and work on the time to focus on this too. But I hope you love what's here so far.**

**Most is based off Stranger Things. Jack is like Jonathan and Steve, waiting for the right girl and the fight in his blood.**

**Elsa is Nancy, she is the perfect girl with the perfect life, but then she is pushed to the edge and will do whatever it takes.**

**Elsa 1**

**Jack 2**

**Hiccup 4**

**Tadashi 10**

**Who else could possibly be part of the group of targets? And who is doing this to poor Elsa?**


End file.
